


Crayons

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Play, Desperation, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Infantilism, Multi, Omoroshi, Pants wetting, Polyamory, Threesome, Wetting, baby talk, object insertation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy wants to try being Little with Arin. Poor Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayons

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap this did _not_ want to get written. Apologies if this didn't come out too well, but it is *done*. 
> 
> @consulting-queer is at least partially to blame for this!

"So, uh, you know how we have a night of debauchery planned?" Arin drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, glancing sidelong at Dan. 

"Yep. Me and Suzy are gonna take your ass to diaper town," said Dan, and he grinned at the way Arin flinched. It was a heady kind of power, being able to make him twitch with one word.

"Why did that have to become a word, for fuck sake." Arin stopped at a light, and turned around to face Dan. "But, uh, in seriousness - Suzy wanted to try something a bit... different."

"What kind of different?" Dan let himself admire the elegant curve of Arin's profile, the way his eyelashes threw shadows across his cheekbones in the streetlight. Increasingly, he was realizing just how pretty Arin was. Not just in an "I want to fuck you" kinda way, but genuinely aesthetically pleasing. Dan was beginning to think he might start writing songs to Arin, or something equally ridiculous. 

"Well, uh... remember how I found those black diapers a few weeks ago?" Arin moved forward, the streetlights passing over them in yellow-orange streaks. 

"Yeah, which you sent me the fucking link to at work and didn't give me a heads up about!" Dan let himself sound grumpy, even if he wasn't really pissed. Nobody had been looking at his phone - it had just been a shock to open up a whole page about... well, diapers, while sitting next to Brian. 

"I said sorry, dude," said Arin, not sounding that sorry.

"You're gonna be," Dan said. "So you found the black diapers."

"Yeah. So Suzy wants to try being Little. With, uh... with me." Arin glanced at Dan again, clearly nervous.

"So tonight you'll both be Little?" Dan tried to wrap his head around it - it was hard to imagine Suzy as a Little - she tended to be so put together most of the time. But then again, he'd seen her pretty... pulled apart, as it were. No, not that; that made it sound like she'd been... disemboweled or some shit.

"You're zoning again," said Arin, passing the Seven Eleven. "So are you okay with Suzy being Little tonight? I mean, if you'd like something else, or if you only want one Little, that'd be cool." 

Dan chewed on his lip, staring off into the distance. "I'd be okay with two of you," he said finally. "Just, uh... go easy on me, please." He laughed a bit. "Or I might, like, shake a baby or something." 

Arin snickered, pulling into his driveway. He turned his car off, then paused. "Um. One more thing."

"Oh god, what's it gonna be this time?" Dan put his hands behind his head, leaning back into his seat. He was a bit worried if he'd be able to keep his fuckin' eyes open - it'd been a long day of grumping. 

"Suzy wants to do a, uh... thing. That looks weird. But we did our research. It's safe." Arin was fidgeting with his fingers. eyes darting from Dan's face to his own hands. "It involves crayons."

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?" Dan unbuckled himself, unfolding from the car and stretching his long legs as he closed the door.

"No, you'll know it when you see it." Arin closed his own door, walking up to his front door. He glanced over his shoulder at Dan and smiled, a bit nervously. "You ready?"

"Sure," said Dan amicably. How hard could this be? Well, no, he wouldn't say that. He had enough experience with actual kids to know that the ratio should usually be one to one. But Arin and Suzy were adults, even if they were pretending to be kids. So how hard could it actually be? He closed the door behind him, trying to ignore the anxiety that was bubbling in his stomach.

Arin unlocked the door, toeing his shoes and socks off. "Suzy," he called in his usual voice, then cleared his throat. "Um. Suze!" His voice was a bit higher now, which always surprised Dan. It sounded so... unusual, coming out of Arin's mouth. "Me and Daddy are back."

"You are?" Suzy peeked out around the door frame, smiling nervously. She didn't have on much makeup, and her long hair was tied up in a braid that hung over one shoulder. She stepped in completely, and Dan saw that she was bare legged, wearing a swishy black skirt and a Nightmare Before Christmas crop top. "Hi, um. Hi, Daddy." She was looking down at her feet, blushing.

"Hey sweetheart," Dan said, leaning down a bit so that they were more or less at eye level. "How was your day?" 

Arin kicked his shoes off and all but tackled Suzy, kissing her sloppily on the cheek. “Hiiiiii,” he said, his voice sing-song. 

“Dadddddy, he's being gross,” Suzy said, her voice an exaggerated whine. 

“Arin, be nice to Suzy,” Dan said, a bit dazed. There were two Littles, and he was in charge of them. How was he gonna be able to do this?

Suzy tiptoed closer, wrapping her arms around Dan's middle and rested her head on Dan's shoulder. He absently patted her on the shoulder. 

“So, uh... what do you wanna do, guys?” Danny reached out, tugging gently on Arin's ponytail, threading it through his fingers. He had almost no experience with Littles, apart from Arin, who usually just went snarky. But he seemed to want to impress Suzy. Or maybe Suzy had just asked him to take it seriously. 

“I, um....” Suzy pressed her face into Dan's arm, clinging to her shirt. 

“Aw, sweetie.” Dan smiled. “Are you feeling shy?” He kept his hold on Arin, trying to figure out how he could split his attention between the two of them. This might be a bit tricky. 

Suzy nodded, peeking up at Dan. This was pretty weird – Suzy was usually pretty confident and self possessed. Maybe she felt weird about the whole Little thing or something. 

“Well, uh... you don't have to. Because, um... because Daddy is here. and so is Arin.” Who was older, Arin or Suzy? How did that even work? 

“Hold on a sec,” said Arin, and he was speaking in his normal voice now, taking a step closer to Dan and meeting his eyes. “Are you okay?” 

"Shit," said Suzy, and she took a step back as well. "Shit, too sudden. I'm really sorry." She looked it, too, enough that Danny wanted to lean down and kiss his. He wanted to kiss both of them, and he wanted... he wasn't sure what he wanted. But the idea of a Little girl was something novel. Heck, the idea of having two Littles to play with was interesting. Just... where did he start?

"I'm okay," Dan reassured them, patting them each on the shoulder. "Just a bit, uh, floundering a bit."

"You don't look like you've got two eyes on one side," said Arin, which earned a snicker from Dan and an eye roll from Suzy. "But, uh, seriously. What's got you stuck?" He hooked his fingers through Dan's belt loop, leaning closer to him. 

"I... don't know how to deal with both of you in Little space. Or, like, how to deal with a Little being... sincere. Since your ass," he pointed at Arin, "is usually fighting it tooth and fuckin' nail." 

"Well, uh...." Suzy cleared her throat, looking embarrassed. "I'd like to be, uh... taken advantage of," she said, avoiding Dan's eyes, then glancing sidelong at Arin. "By... both of you." She grinned, looking sheepish. "Also, um... I want to be punished. Or at least disciplined."

"What kind of discipline?" Dan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her arm. She smelled nice, and it was interesting seeing her without most of her face on. She looked younger, more vulnerable. 

"Well, um... if... if I were to, maybe, uh, have an accident, you'd have to put me in, um... in protection," Suzy mumbled, keeping her eyes on her feet. "And also, um... I want to be treated... younger than I might act."

"Okay...." Dan bit his lip, thinking. He was pretty sure he knew what she wanted, and the could more or less build around that. "What about you, Arin?" He leaned against Arin, his solid bulk radiating heat. Arin was a fucking space heater with legs. 

"I'll bounce off of Suzy," he said. "Although, uh... I kinda wanna try bratting."

"How is that different from normal?" Dan grinned at Arin, all teeth, and Suzy snickered. 

"Well, like... I wanna tease Suzy. Take advantage of her. Also, uh... you could punish me by diapering me or... something like that." Saying the "d" word still seemed to get to Arin - his cheeks were pink. 

"Okay...," Dan said slowly. "What do you want me to do?" He fiddled with the end of Suzy's braid, twisting it around his fingertips. 

"Be nice or mean, and take advantage. and take care of us." Suzy made a thinking face. "We could go to the living room and start coloring, and then you could come in and start being Daddy?"

"I think I like the idea of that," said Dan. "Gives me some time to... mentally prepare and shit." He let go of both of them, patting them on the butt. "Well? Go play, kiddos."

Arin snickered, and Suzy smiled, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Dad," they chorused, and Dan snickered himself, watching them both walk out. 

Okay. So. What was he doing. He was being a bit of a pervert, and a disciplinarian, and he had two Littles. Might as well jump in. He paused, toeing off his shoes and putting his jacket on the back of a kitchen chair, before walking into the living room, as quiet as Mimi on her little cat feet. 

Arin and Suzy were sitting on the floor, coloring in coloring books. They were both leaning on the coffee table, and for some reason they had gotten rid of the rug...? He could see it rolled up over by the window. Then his mind put two and two together, and he actually blushed. OH. So they really had planned this out.

Suzy was the one who looked up at him first, flashing him a smile that held a few secrets. "Hi, Daddy," she said, and she'd lost some of her shyness, it seemed. She was wriggling in her seat, rocking back and forth. 

"Heya, Suze," said Danny, walking in slowly. He was towering over the two of them, and they looked so fucking cute. Arin was even sticking his tongue out as he colored in his coloring book.

"Do I get a "hi" too, Daddy?" Arin looked up at Dan, his voice all pout. His face said he was trying not to smile, although it wasn't trying too hard. 

“Course you do, Arin,” said Dan, and he sat on the couch in front of them, planting his feet and resting his knees on his thighs. “You, uh... you know Daddy cares about you.” His face was turning red, he could feel it, he could feel his whole self heating up with embarrassment. This was so weird. But he didn't want to stop.

“Daddy, I'm drawing a beetle,” Suzy chirped, and she held up the picture. It had originally been a butterfly, probably, but she was coloring the wings in such a way as to make it look... beetle-ish. It was impressive, if a little icky. 

“That's a really nice beetle,” Dan said, and he patted her on the head. 

“That's dumb,” Arin said, sticking his tongue out at Suzy. “It's obviously a butterfly.” He held up his own picture, a tiger with green and purple stripes. “Mine is better.”

“Nuh uh,” said Suzy, and she stuck her tongue out back at him, reaching out to grab at his hair.

Arin yelped, reaching for her braid and yanking on it. Suzy howled and grabbed Arin;'s hair, pulled it in her fist. 

Dan groaned like a dying thing, putting a hand on each of their shoulders and pushing them in opposite directions. “Guys. Really?”

“Daddy, Suzy pulled my hair,” said Arin, looking up at Dan with eyes that were probably supposed to win Dan over. 

“'cause he pulled my hair!” Suzy pouted at Dan, and she was squirming more, her thighs squeezing together. Hmm....

“Suze? Do you need to get up and do something?” Dan let go of Suzy's shoulder, squeezing Arin's. 

“Nuh uh.” Suzy shook her head, but she was rocking back and forth, one hand going between her legs to press down. 

“Suzy's gotta pee,” Arin said, sounding smug. He glanced over at Dan, then reached over and poked her in the side. 

Suzy squealed, wriggling away from him. She was still clamping her thighs together, one hand pressed desperately between her legs. “Dadddddddy,” she said, in a pretty passable little girl voice. It made something in Dan twitch – he'd have to talk about not using that kind of voice, because it was a bit too... creepy. 

“She's gonna pee, Suzy's gonna pee her pants, 'cause Suzy's just a baby,” Arin crowed, delighted. 

“Arin, if you don't stop that, I'm going to stick you in a corner and forget about you,” said Dan, slightly harried. “Do something productive, and stop being mean to Suzy.”

“Don't forget about me,” Arin mumbled, looking down at the tiger he had been coloring. He glanced up at Dan, biting his lip. “I'm sorry.” His lower lip was quivering, and Dan wasn't entirely sure if that was put on or not. 

“It's okay,” Dan said, “but I think you should say sorry to Suzy as well, since you were being mean to me.” He wrapped her braid around his finger, the hair silky under his fingertips. 

“Sorry, Suzy,” said Arin. He was still watching her, almost expectantly, and Dan had to wonder how much of this they had planned out beforehand. 

Suzy was sitting stock still now, with a slightly worried expression. She whined, low, in the back of her throat. “D-Daddy?”

Dan let go of Suzy's hair, standing up. He knelt down in front of Suzy, meeting her eyes. “Suzy-goose, do you have to go potty?” The position was uncomfortable, making his calves burn. 

“N-no,” said Suzy, biting her lip. She looked like she was in pain, biting her lip and flushing darker red. “I wanna... keep coloring.” 

“You sure?” Dan met her eyes, raising an eyebrow. “Because, uh... it looks like you need to go pee.” It felt strange talking like this. Not entirely bad, but certainly strange. 

“Y-yeah,” said Suzy, grabbing a crayon and beginning to scribble at random. 

“Would you try for Daddy?” Dan shot a glance at Arin – he was still transfixed, his hand in his own lap. He'd have some trouble if he had to pee, though – his cock was erect, pressing against the front of his pants. He seemed to enjoy seeing his wife getting humiliated. Or seeing her this desperate. Dan wondered if they had tried these games together, before inviting him in. It'd be an interesting to thing to pursue. 

There'd been a lot of interesting things to pursue this evening, it seemed. 

“O-okay,” said Suzy. “But I don't have to go,” she added quickly. 

Dan stood up, his knees popping. “Arin, can you be a, uh... can you be a big boy and color while I take Suzy to the bathroom?” 

Arin nodded, swallowing thickly. “Y-yes, Daddy,” he mumbled. He looked down at his picture, sliding the collar of his shirt into his mouth and chewing on it. Dan could tell that Arin was still watching out of the corner of his eye. It made the whole mess feel more... theatrical. At least Danny had experience with being on stage. 

“Suzy, you need to stand up in order to go to the bathroom,” Dan said, biting his own lip. He had a boner. Like, an actual boner. Suzy could probably see it from this angle, and he wasn't entirely sure why. Having her call him “Daddy” was hot as fuck – having either of them calling him Daddy was hot as fuck – but there was more to it. 

Maybe Arin had given him the damn piss kink. He'd have to thank Arin for that later. Probably with pinching. 

“I... I changed my mind,” said Suzy. “I'll stay here.”

“You're gonna have to change your diaper soon!” Arin said, then paused, under the confused looks he got from Suzy and Dan. “Because, uh... you'll be in diapers soon?” 

Dan snickered, breaking character. “Only you, dude,” he said, and he leaned over, poking Arin in the side with his foot. He was trying to figure out what he was supposed to do here – he didn't want to disappoint anyone, but he didn't want to get it wrong either. Fuck, this shit was confusing. 

“Suzy,” Dan said, looking down at her and trying to have a firm expression, “if you don't get up and go to the potty, I am gonna put you in pink princess diapers.” It was a long shot – would they even fit her? But it seemed to work, because she stood up awkwardly, her toes practically touching each other as she clamped her thighs together. 

“Not pink,” Suzy said firmly, or at least as firmly as she could under present circumstances. 

“Yes pink!” Arin was actually crowing, cackling like a beast. 

“Watch it,” Dan said, shooting him a look, “or I'll put you in 'em too.” 

Arin shut up, and Suzy giggled, which was apparently a bad idea. 

“Oh no,” Suzy moaned, still grabbing between her legs desperately. There wasn't any difference that Dan could see, at first, but there was a wet sound, and when Dan looked down, there was a puddle forming around Suzy's feet, her skirt darkening around her clutching hand. She was whimpering, almost moaning as she pissed through her fingers. 

“Oh, sweetie,” Dan said, and he was stuck. What did he do now? He knew what she wanted – to be diapered – but how did he clean up? Did he pause everything? Did he leave it there and clean it up later? That would probably be a bad idea, with the cats. But... crap. 

Arin must have caught sight of Dan's slightly panicked expression, because he stood up, still chewing on his shirt. He let it go, and it lay against his collarbone, soggy and gross. “Uh, Daddy? Do you w-want me to clean up, while you go put Suzy in her _diapers_?” He put emphasis on the last word, leering at Suzy, who hid her face in her one clean hand. 

Suzy was still holding her skirt, and she let it go, where it smacked wetly against her thigh. She was going to need to be rinsed off before they did anything. Okay. Dan had an action plan. Sort of. 

“Thanks, buddy,” said Dan. “Yeah, please, uh... please clean up. Then you can, uh... you can come join us. Keeping c-company.” What did that even mean? Dan wasn't sure – he just felt a bit lost, and really turned on. 

“Daddy,” said Arin, his voice a bit too virtuous, “you should make Suzy take off her skirt and her underwear, so it doesn't drip everywhere. 'cause, uh....” Arin swallowed, his hand going between his legs to press against his erection. He flushed, moving it away, when he caught Dan's raised eyebrow. 

“I'll take care of it,” Dan said, and he took Suzy by her clean hand. “C'mon, sweetie. Let's get you cleaned up.” 

The walk to the bathroom was quiet. Suzy was very quiet, probably lost in her own world, or possibly a headspace. She kept glancing over at Dan, blushing. She was breathing hard, and Dan could see the outline of her nipples through her thin t-shirt. She evidently wasn't wearing a bra. When they got to the bathroom, she stood in front of him, and she smiled.

“Are you, uh... doing okay?” She reached out to pat his face with her dirty hand, then made a face, putting it back down at her side. “This isn't too much? I mean, like, you're enjoying yourself?” There was genuine anxiety in her voice, and Dan was touched. 

“Yeah, just a little lost,” said Dan. “Can we hash stuff out a bit more next time? I feel like I'm missing my fuckin' cues or something.” He knelt in front of her, slipping his thumbs under the waistband of her skirt and pulling it down. The front was sodden and wet, smelling faintly of ammonia. 

“You're doing great,” said Suzy. “I'm, uh... it's easy to be Little around you.” She blushed, looking down at the floor and her slightly damp toes. Oh shit. There would be footprints. They should have wiped her feet off first. 

“Is it?” Dan took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. He was smiling, but he could feel the teeth in it. He liked this kind of power, which surprised him. It was scary, but it was... it was pretty fucking hot. 

“Y-yeah,” mumbled Suzy, her eyes darting around. 

“Yes, who?” If Dan was gonna go on a power trip, he might as well enjoy himself. He let go of her chin, running his hand down, tracing the outline of her breast, then thumbing her nipple. He felt her shiver at that, and he bit back his own moan. She was so _sensitive_. More sensitive she was in their usual rendezvous. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Suzy murmured, glancing up at him through the dark fan of her eyelashes. 

“Let's get you out of those pissy panties,” said Dan, feeling stupid while he said it. She seemed to enjoy it, judging by the way her toes curled on the tile. “We should, uh... give you a bit of a rinse, too.” 

Suzy leaned on him one handed when he crouched in front of him, her fingers tangled in his hair. She tugged it slightly when he sat up, keeping her arms up. “Do I have to wear diapers, Daddy?” Her hand moved to his shirt, and her grip tightened. 

Dan slid the sodden panties down her legs, dropping them in the bathtub. They were different from her usual fare – less black lace, more little cartoon skulls. He'd deal with them later. 

“Yes, sweetie,” said Dan. This felt rehearsed. Or at least, like a script. Call and response, call and response. “Or, uh... or you might have another accident.” He grabbed a washcloth from the shower, running it under the hot tap and beginning to sponge down her thighs. 

“You look smaller from here, Daddy,” said Suzy, looking down at him, and Dan had to agree with her on that. He was feeling... kind of submissive, on his knees in front of her. If she hadn't just pissed herself, he would have been sorely tempted to eat her out. 

“Well, princess, that's because of... shit.” Dan searched for the word. “Perspective.”

“I thought I was the princess,” said Arin from the doorway, and Dan stood up, almost guiltily. He knew Arin was okay with him and Suzy. He knew that everything was peachy keen and consensual. He still got spooked. Stupid social programming, or some shit like that. 

“You are, babe. I slipped up.” Dan smiled at Arin in a way that he hoped would brook him some forgiveness. “Do you wanna be helpful and get Suzy's diapers ready for her?” Seeing as Dan didn't know where anything was, that would help him look a little less... stupid. 

“I already did that,” Arin said, and he was pouting. It made Dan want to kiss him, so badly. But then he'd be ignoring Suzy. But had he been ignoring Arin? He'd talk to him about it, later. About how hard it was to split his attention like this. 

“You're being a really good boy,” Dan said, and he gestured for Arin to come closer. “Do you wanna keep us company while we get Suzy all clean?” 

“I wanna help,” said Arin, “'cause, um... 'cause I'm helpful.” He was looking down at his hands bashfully now shuffling from foot to foot. 

Dan glanced at Suzy, who gave a small nod, biting her lip. 

“Well, uh... do you want to wash Suzy's... um....” Um. Crap. How was Dan gonna do this. “Suzy, do you want Arin to wash your, um....” He groped for a word, trying to remember some of the shit he'd seen in the porn he'd used as research. Pure research. “Do you want Arin to wash your princess parts?” 

Suzy seemed to be fighting to stay in headspace. Or possibly just fighting not to start laughing. Alas, the battle was lost, and she bent double, ugly laughing. The kind of laughing that gets you kicked out of movie theaters. It echoed in the small bathroom, and Arin was laughing as well, actually sitting on the toilet seat to keep from falling over. 

“Fuck, Dan, where the fuck did you get that?” Suzy wiped her eye, still snickering to herself. “Princess parts? Really?”

“Fuck off,” Dan said cheerfully, leaning back against the sink. “I'm wingin' it here, what do you want me to say, “wash off her cunt”?” He grunted when Suzy elbowed him in the side to move, leaning over to wash her hands, then dry them on her shirt.

“That'd be better than fuckin' 'princess parts',” said Arin, and that set the two into giggles again. Eventually Dan had to join in, and he was still snickering as he shoved the washcloth at Arin. 

“You fuckin' do better, then,” said Dan, trying to get out of the way. It was a small bathroom, and it felt a lot smaller, between Arin's bulk and Dan's elbows.

“I'm supposed to be a Little here,” Arin said, sticking his tongue out at Dan. “All innocent and shit.”

“Well,” said Dan, and he put his voice down deeper – put on his Daddy voice, as it were. “Why don't you be a good little boy and help clean up Suzy, then?” 

The way Arin's face changed – his jaw going slack, licking his lips – was one of the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to tackle Arin, kiss his mouth bruised, fuck his face and jerk him off. The urge was strong enough that it made Dan a little dizzy, and he leaned against the sink. 

“Daddy,” Suzy said, fluttering her eyelashes at Dan, “I feel weird.”

“What kinda weird?” Dan made a show of putting his hand on Suzy's forehead, pushing her hair out of the way. 

“When I think about Arin touching me, I get all tingly,” she said, biting her lip and trying to wear an innocent expression. It was kind of ridiculous, like something out of a fuckin' porno, but it was also hot as hell. 

“Does thinking about Daddy get you all tingly?” Dan kept his voice low, well aware of the way his cock was throbbing in time with his heart. The whole room felt too close, too hot, too humid from the three sets of lungs. 

“Y-yeah,” Suzy murmured, looking down. “Or thinking about both of you.” 

“Well,” said Dan thickly, glancing at Arin, “why don't you, uh... why don't you let Arin clean you up, and then we can figure out how to deal with you feeling tingly?” 

“Okay, Daddy,” said Suzy, winking at him.

Oh fuck, she was enjoying this way too much. They all were. He'd feel guilty, if he could bring himself to care.

There was a moment of shuffling around, so that Arin could be closer to Suzy and Dan would be out of the way. Dan leaned on the door frame, just watching the two of them. They interacted with the easy familiarity that comes from being together for years, and he felt a bit of a tang. He wished he had that sometimes. Then he caught Arin's eye, and his cheeks flushed – maybe he was on his way there, after all. 

“Hey, Daddy,” said Arin, catching Dan's eye and grinning wickedly. He was holding on to Suzy's hip, the washcloth moving across her crotch. “Suzy's missing something.” 

Dan nearly choked, and Suzy made a gasping sort of noise as the washcloth passed over something delicate that made her hips rock forward. 

“Well, uh, Suzy's got um... she's got a different kind of body,” said Dan. “She, uh... she has a body for putting stuff into, and we've... well, we've got bodies for putting into.” Not necessarily true in every case, but it was the only way he could think to describe it on the spot. 

“You can put stuff in you?” Arin's expression was way too innocently excited to be real. He shoved the washcloth into the sink and reached between her legs with a clumsiness that was obviously put on. “I want to be able to put stuff in me!”

“I think Daddy might know about that,” Suzy said wickedly, and Dan groaned. Then Suzy groaned, and Dan saw that Arin's thumb was rubbing against her clit, his middle finger running between her labia. She was so wet already, wet enough that, when Arin drew his fingers back, they were covered in shiny translucence. 

“Daddy, Suzy needs to be diapered right away,” he said, his voice exaggerated. It kinda made Dan want to punch him, and it looked like Suzy felt the same, judging by the look she was giving him. “She's all wet.”

“I can tell,” said Arin hoarsely. He cleared his throat. “You ready, Suzy-woozy?” He liked the way she smiled at the dumb rhyme, and he took her hand, letting her lead him to the bedroom.

Arin had indeed set everything out. There was a towel spread out, and a black diaper spread out on the towel. Dan indicated for her to hop onto it, and there was rustling as she got herself situated. 

“Oh, uh, Daddy?” Arin leaned on the bed, looking slightly guilty. “I, uh... I forgot the powder. I left it in the, uh... in the baby bag.” He shot a glance to Suzy's face, and Dan followed his gaze.

Suzy was covering her face, her cheeks bright red. Her shirt was riding up, showing more of her tummy, and her legs were spread. Dan could see her pussy, could see the elegant curve of her calf, the delicate tracery of veins across the top of her foot. Another wave of arousal hit him, almost enough to knock him off of his feet. 

“I'll, um, I'll go get it,” Dan mumbled, stumbling out of the room. 

It wasn't until he'd gone back to the kitchen that he realized that he had no idea where the “baby bag” was, or even if it looked like a diaper bag or whatever. He was feeling kind of stupid, but also more turned on than he'd been in a while. Being with Suzy and Arin at the same time, with the both of them calling him Daddy... that was a thing he hadn't thought was an option. Well, no, okay, he'd known it was an... option. It had just been so beyond his scope that he hadn't even considered it. 

There was a noise from the bedroom, a low, deep moan that seemed to float through the whole house, curling around Dan's head and rubbing against his mind like a friendly cat. Powder be fucked, there was shit going down that he knew he _had_ to be a part of.

Arin was standing between Suzy's legs, doing something with his fingers. When he saw Dan, he cringed, stepping away nervously. Dan wasn't entirely sure why, until he took a look himself.

“Arin,” Dan said, speaking very carefully to keep from bursting out laughing. “Arin, don't put crayons in Suzy.” There were, indeed, about four crayons sticking out of her cunt, the artificial colors a sharp contrast to the flesh tones all around it. 

“You said we had things to put in her,” Arin said, looking worried but amused. It was always the look he got when he had just made an especially bad joke. 

“Not, like... random things,” Dan said, hurriedly pulling the crayons out of Suzy. They were slimy, and he made a face as he dumped them on the bedspread. “Goddamn it, Arin. Just... don't put crayons in Suzy. Don't put anything breakable in her.”

Suzy was giggling now, still covering her face. Her tits jiggled under the loose t-shirt when she laughed, and it was distracting. 

“Did that at least feel nice?” Dan moved to stand between Suzy's legs, her knees pressing into his bony thighs. 

Suzy nodded shyly, peeking out at him between her fingers, then closing them. 

“Do you uh... do you want Daddy to make you feel good?” Danny swallowed thickly, glancing sidelong at Arin. This would be the first time he'd be really getting intimate with Arin in the room. 

Suzy nodded again, and Dan saw the bed sink down as Arin lay next to her, reaching out one tentative hand to move hers away from her eyes. 

“Daddy's just gonna, um....” Dan stroked up her slit with one long finger, sliding between her labia. He could feel her shiver under him, her thighs tensing on either side of him. She was hot, shockingly hot, as his finger slid into her, curving in just the right way, finding that one... good... spot. “See, Arin? Daddy's fingers can't break off like the crayons could.” Well, _technically_ they could, but that would be gross to think about right now.

Suzy's hips jerked forward, her back arching, and she nearly got Arin with her knee. Her face did something rapturous, and Dan couldn't take his eyes off of her as he began to thrust, his thumb finding her clit and rolling it gently under his thumb. There was that familiar click sound, that only comes when fingering a very aroused cunt, and when Dan glanced at Arin, he saw that Arin's hand was on his own dick, his other hand on Suzy's breast, twisting a nipple around his finger. 

“Oh... oh....” Suzy was gasping, red faced and whimpering as Danny added another finger, wriggling them just enough to make her hips stutter forward. He met her eyes, grinning like a fiend, and he pressed down harder with the two fingers inside of her, doing something complicated with his wrist. 

Arin grabbed Suzy by the braid, kissing her on the mouth, hard. He held her tightly, and Dan felt that pang again, of being a stranger intruding on something important. For all that he was two knuckles deep into Suzy, he felt like he was standing on the other side of a window. 

Suzy was the one who broke the kiss, and she must have seen something on his face, because she propped herself up on her elbows, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “Come down from there, Daddy,” she said in a little girl voice that was less jarring than the last one. “We miss you.”

“How can you miss me when I'm still here?” Dan tried to keep his voice calm, tried not to sound jealous or worried or scared or left out, because he didn't want to be that guy. He didn't want to make it weird. 

“Get your ass down here,” Arin mumbled, and he grabbed Dan by the belt loops, pulling him closer to the bed. 

“Don't you want me to finish, uh... diapering Suzy?” Dan swallowed, withdrawing his fingers slowly. It was a pity. “That was why I lay her down like that.” 

“Just tape it up,” Suzy said, looking embarrassed. “You don't need, uh... powder, or any of that stuff.” She blushed. 

“You sure?” Dan was pulling the front of the diaper forward regardless, lining up tapes. “Unless you want me to stop fingering you?” 

“No,” Suzy said slowly, and she was blushing harder, keeping her eyes away from Arin and Dan's faces. “I just uh... I like the idea of you doing it with me in the thing.” 

“How do you two manage to be so kinky?” Dan was taping her in. The diaper was black, slightly more shiny on the landing strip, with white tapes. It was weird, but Dan could totally imagine Suzy wearing that under her regular clothes. Which was probably why she got them in the first place, honestly. 

“Blame him,” Suzy said, pointing at Arin. She looked over her stomach at the bulky thing keeping her legs open, and she smiled, somewhat awkwardly. “Come give cuddles, Daddy?” She lay back, opening her arms up for him. 

“Are you guys sure?” Dan licked his lips. He didn't know what he was feeling, exactly. Didn't Arin want to be diapered as well? Were they going to be doing other stuff that was going to be sprung on him? 

Dan was shaking a bit. Huh. When did that happen?

“Get your skinny ass down here,” said Arin, and this time he actually did haul Dan forward, wrapping his big arms around Dan's middle. He rested his head on Dan's chest, and he sighed. “Sorry.”

“Yeah,” Suzy murmured, and she rolled onto her side, hooking one of her legs over his. He had taped the diaper a bit wonky, and there was a gape around her belly. Oh well. He'd fix it next time. “We got kinda... into stuff.”

“It's okay,” Dan mumbled, and he kissed each of them on the head, holding on tightly. “Just a bit... overwhelming, y'know?” He snickered a bit, moving to hold on to each of them by the hair. “Next time you guys spring some weirdass kink on me, howsabout we actually, like, go over guidelines or shit like that?” 

“That sounds good,” Arin said, and Dan could feel his deep voice vibrating through his chest. “Do you wanna just, like, fuck, or maybe go take a break from all of this shit and watch a movie and order pizza or something?” His erection had gone a bit soft, but he was still at least at half mast, pressed against Dan's leg. 

“I think I can continue a bit more,” Dan said, and he grinned. “Daddy is, uh... still unsatisfied.” He made a thinking face, and then he made an annoyed noise. “I shouldn't've put you in that thing, Suzy.” 

“Hm?” She was shifting around, seeming to enjoy the way it crinkled. She was certainly turning pink, and she was panting. 

“I kinda really want to fuck you,” he said, glancing at Arin. Arin, at least, was clearly all for this idea, judging by the way he was grinning. “But it's kinda hard when you're in that.” He patted her crotch affectionately, and she squirmed some more when it crinkled. 

“You could totally fuck me in this,” said Suzy, and faster than one would think, she was straddling Dan, rubbing her padded backside against his still covered erection. “You can, uh... pull one of the legs to the side,” she said, demonstrating bashfully, “and then you have full access, more or less.” 

“What about Arin?” Dan glanced over at him, guilt prickling at him. “I don't want you to feel left out.” He cupped Arin's cheek, thumbing his cheekbone. 

“You could jerk me off while you fuck Suzy,” Arin suggested, in such a normal tone of voice. You could pick me up a sandwich. You could get batteries while you're at the mall. You could jerk me off while you fuck Suzy. What even was Dan's life anymore.

“F-fair enough,” Dan said, and he poked Arin in the side. “Although you need to get me the condoms, then.” 

Arin was leaning over the side of the bed, grabbing at the top drawer. His ass was outlined pretty nicely, and Dan realized, with a bit of a start, that he wanted to bite it. He wanted to bite Arin on the ass, and if that wasn't a new thing, he didn't know what was. Fucking Arin, giving him all these weird urges. Including, possibly fucking Arin. 

"Got 'em," Arin said, turning around. He was holding the small box up triumphantly, as if it was was some kind of prize in a video game. "So, uh... can I put it on?" He was squirming, and Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, Arin, do you wanna see Daddy's dick?" Dan pitched his voice low, trying to sound authoritative and sexy at the same time. 

"Y-yes," Arin mumbled. "I want... I wanna see Daddy's dick. and I... I wanna see it in Suzy." He poked Suzy in the thigh. "For that to happen, you gotta move."

"Why do I have to move?" Suzy ground against Arin's dick, and Dan hissed through his teeth, grinding back. His cock was gonna be mad at him by the end of all of this. He was gonna be friction burned to shit. 

"Because I need to get Daddy's dick out," Arin said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It took effort not to laugh - that would probably ruin the mood.

"Oh," Suzy said, and she got off of him, just sitting next to him now. She sighed when Dan's hand wandered up her thigh, sliding under the leg of the diaper. Her pussy was still accessible, and he pressed on her clit, just to make her gasp. 

It was, admittedly, rather difficult to pay attention to fingering Suzy, because Arin had gotten Dan's pants undone, and was pulling his cock out of his boxers. He made an appreciative noise, squeezing it in his fist, then bent forward, taking it into his mouth.

"Fuck, Arin...." Dan stopped teasing Suzy, stopped pulling on his own hair, stopped doing anything. He just moaned, pressing his hips forward to get them further into Arin's mouth. It was hot and wet, so hot that Dan was a bit amazed there weren't any burns. Or maybe his mind was beginning to spout gibberish, all of the building arousal flooding his brain with enough hormones that he was having trouble stringing a coherent sentence together. 

Arin pulled away, smiling sweetly at Dan. "It looked so nice," he said, his voice quiet, almost lisping, "and I wanted to just taste it."

"You have your own," Dan mumbled, his voice going breathy as Arin slowly unrolled the condom over his dick. He was doing the light touches to make Dan crazy. He had to be. 

"Yeah, but I can't put it in my mouth, dude," said Arin huffily. "We had a whole conversation about that, remember?" 

"Dude, quit switching around your headspaces, it's confusing the fuck outta me," said Dan, reaching down to wrap his hand around his dick, making sure the condom was sitting right. 

"I can't help it," Arin whined. "My brain doesn't stay in just one place for more than, like, five seconds." He leaned over Dan, his cock pressed against Dan's side as he reached for Suzy. "C'mere, Suze. Gimme a kiss."

Suzy leaned over Dan as well, kissing Arin, and Dan felt that pang again. Well, he was an active participant here, wasn't he? His hand was still up Suzy's diaper, and Arin's cock was easy enough to access, just sliding under the sweat pants. His long, bony fingers were both occupied now, and the kiss above him broke up, the two of them staring down at him glassy eyed. 

"Suzy-woozy, weren't you gonna be riding Daddy's dick?" Dan tried to make his Daddy voice sweet, smiling at her in what he hoped was a sexy way. "I bet it'd feel better than just having my fingers, hmm?" 

"I dunno," Suzy said, blinking out of Little space. "You've got pretty awesome fingers. I'd totally use a dildo based off of your hand." 

Dan groaned, removing his hand and covering his eyes. He got some of Suzy's arousal on his forehead, but that mattered less than just expressing his disapproval of going off topic. Sort of. He could hear Arin snickering, and he pinched Arin lightly on the dick, because he could. It made Arin twitch and make an undignified noise. 

"I'm teasing you," she said lightly, once again moving to straddle him. She pulled the leg of the diaper to the side, and there was about a minute of situating, before she slid down, gasping quietly. 

"Fuck, that's hot," Arin whispered, his eyes going to where Suzy and Dan's bodies were joined, to the way the diaper was moving, to Dan's hand on his dick. " _Fuck_." 

Dan groaned, grabbing Suzy's hip with one hand, his other hand was still wrapped around Arin's dick, jerking him off clumsily. It was hard to do, with his wrist at this angle. 

“Oh, Daddy,” Suzy moaned, and she was totally putting on a show, rocking her hips forward and pressing her hands on Dan's chest. “You feel so big in me. So big and hot.”

“Big, huh?” Arin reached over, his fingers ticklish across Dan's belly, then sliding into the leg of the diaper that was pushed to the side, his fingertip finding Suzy's clit. “Is it as big as mine?”

“Not having that conversation,” Suzy murmured, rocking forward. 

Suzy groaned, and Dan moaned, because Suzy's muscles were squeezing him, enough that it was making his eyes nearly cross. Fuck did that feel amazing – the way she had him, all of him, and the way Arin's cock felt in his hand. Thick and hot and slippery with pre-cum. He loved the way Arin moaned, loved the way Suzy whimpered.

“Daddy, I can feel you go into her,” Arin mumbled, getting up on his knees. It made it easier for Dan to jerk him off, and Dan began to do it in earnest, his fist closing around the head of Arin's cock, fingernails running up and down it. “She's so wet. Fuck, Suze, you're so wet.”

“H-hence the diaper,” Dan mumbled, trying to angle his hips in such a way as to hit Suzy's g-spot while also jerking Arin off. He felt like he was trying to rub his belly and pat his head at the same time. 

“Hey, Suze,” Arin whispered, pressing his face into her side, as his fingers did complicated things that made her inner muscles squeeze and wriggle around Dan, “you're in a diaper.” 

Suzy blushed, trying to look away, but she had to meet Dan's eyes if she looked down, and Arin was right there.... She was turning so pink, her face heating up. It was rare to see Suzy, usually so unflappable, this worked up, and it was... immensely satisfying. It made Dan hornier, if that was possible, and he picked up the pace, jerking Arin faster. 

“I'm... I am,” she murmured, and she did something twitchy with her hips that made Dan gasp, grabbing her thigh wish his one free hand. “And, um... and maybe Daddy will put you in one.” She grinned down at Dan then, some of her shyness forgotten. “Or, uh... maybe we can put _Daddy_ in one, see what happens.”

What happened was that Dan's dick twitched, enough that Suzy squeaked, and Arin moaned low and hard, his whole body beginning to tighten up. 

“I'm gonna cum,” Arin gasped, sounding sheepish but mainly turned on. “I'm... fuck, I'm so close, fuck!” 

Dan didn't really have a chance to give any words of encouragement, because Arin was cumming, spurting across Dan's hand, onto Dan's shirt, and that was gonna be a pain in the ass, but who cared, because Arin was shivering, going slightly boneless, even as his hand continued to work, driving Suzy closer and closer to the edge. He shivered, then leaned down, kissing Dan on the mouth.

Dan kissed him back, somewhat surprised, but not unpleasantly so. He kissed Arin slow, slow and gentle and hot. The kind of kiss used to curl toes and wake up butterflies. Arin's tongue was in his mouth, soft and wet, and Dan was breathing Arin's breath, feeling Arin's heartbeat against his own. When he pulled back for a breath of air, he caught sight of Suzy's face, and there was a surprise there as well.

That feeling – the tightness that Dan felt, whenever Suzy and Arin shared some kind of close moment together – was replicated on her face. The uneasiness, the fear of being left, whatever other nameless thing that lurks at the back of the mind even when happiness is to be had. He felt something in his chest go soft and delicate, and he stared up at her, running his (admittedly, cum covered) hand up her side, then down to her thighs. 

“Arin, you wanna make Suzy cum? Wanna make her cum on Daddy's dick?” Dan was getting close – really close, truth be told. He didn't want to cum before her, he didn't want to cum until he'd seen her face, because her face was lovelier than ever when pleasure washed over her. 

“P-please,” Suzy mumbled. “I'm gonna... I'm close, please just....” She grabbed Dan's hand, bringing it up to her breast. “Twist, pull, s-something, _please_.” 

Dan twisted one nipple between his knuckles, watching Suzy convulse, her whole body tightening up. She was going to cum, she was going to cum on Dan's dick, and that was an entirely new sensation he was very much looking forward to. 

Fuck, he was horny, if his internal monologue was getting that... simple. 

“That's it, sweetheart, that's it. Let it go, that's it,” Dan coaxed, trying to use his Daddy voice, trying to get her there, just get her over that ridge, she was so close, she was... she....

Suzy gasped when she came, her whole body going rigid, the muscles gripping Dan squeezing and fluttering along his length nearly making his eyes cross. He glanced over at Arin, and they shared a look, before going back to stare at Suzy's face, smiling. She was gorgeous. She was gorgeous, and Arin was gorgeous, and Dan was so fucking lucky.

Dan's own orgasm snuck up on him, getting him from behind like a cat. One second he was admiring Suzy's post orgasmic exhaustion, the next, the pressure in his gut was snapping like a board, flowing through him like water. He gasped, his eyes half closing as he shook, his cock twitching. He sagged back into the pillow and groaned, covering his face with one hand, the other grabbing the condom so that it wouldn't come off as Suzy climbed off of him.

“Fuck,” Dan mumbled, tying a knot in the condom and chucking it towards the wastebasket. “Ta was... intense.” He was overheated – way overheated, and would probably need to drink a fuckton of water. Suzy was cuddling up against him, and he wouldn't complain too much about the heat of that – sure, she was warm, but she was also soft, and she smelled amazing. The plastic of her diaper felt... strange against Dan's thigh, but he could live with that. 

“That was fucking amazing.” Arin lay next to Dan, his arm at an awkward angle to bury his fingers in Dan's hair. “We should totally co-Little more often.”

Dan groaned balefully, and Suzy laughed. “Maybe give Dan a break,” she said, reaching out to pat Arin on the side. Her elbow dug into Dan's gut, and he grunted, squirming. 

“Can we fuck before the diapers next time? I think my dick has, like, plastic burn or something.” There was indeed a sore spot on his cock, and his legs were sore. 

“We'll just put you in one next time,” Suzy said, sounding entirely too chill for the conversation they were having. 

Dan groaned again. “Arin, come rescue me from your wife.”

“Why would I rescue you? It sounds like fun to me!” Arin kicked his pants off, then paused. “Weren't you supposed to diaper me?” 

“Okay, fine, you know what?” Dan actually rolled onto his side, glaring at Arin with fake ferocity. “Next time, how about _you_ be the Big, and me and Suzy can be Little. See how much you like it then!” He rested his head on Arin's chest, sighing heavily. That had been fun. But he felt worn out, in more than one way. Almost emotionally, which was weird. 

“I'm in favor of this,” Suzy piped up, snuggling closer to Dan, her face pressed into his neck. Her breath was ticklish on the back of his ear. 

“I'm so fucked,” Arin said conversationally, and Dan snickered. 

“Nah,” he said, “but some point in the future.” He yawned. “I need to shower. I feel so gross.” 

“In a minute,” Suzy mumbled, pulling Dan closer to her. He felt a bit like the filling in an overstuffed sandwich – bits of him were oozing out, his legs flung out across Suzy's, his hand off the end of the bed. 

“But you're okay?” Arin tried to meet Dan's eyes, craning his neck. He looked concerned.

“Yeah,” Dan said, and he yawned, enough that his jaw cracked, making the other two wince. “I'm okay. But I need to just... not, for a minute.” 

Arin nodded, pulling Dan closer, like the world's boniest teddy bear, and Suzy cuddled up to him like a cat. All things considered, things were looking good.

**Author's Note:**

> For all that putting crayons in cunts is actually super popular in, like, porn, it's really hard to find any info as to whether it's safe or not.
> 
> Liked what ya saw? Check out my Tumblr, TheseusInTheMaze! I accept fic requests, talk about headcanons, anything!


End file.
